


A Little Misunderstanding Never Hurt Anyone

by a_little_hazy



Series: Blue Sonder AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blue Sonder AU, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Other, Phil is an anxious dad begging his kids to be polite, he also don't take no shit, niki is a badass, niki meets the gang and it doesn't go well, phil is a good dad, techno gets stabbed and everyone goes into protect family mode, we stan a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: "Well, when an angel 'falls,' our wings turn dark, and then we get executed," Tubbo had told them one night.Now, standing in front of a Hunter, wings white and glowing, they felt fear only for Tubbo.aka Niki finds Tubbo, meets the gang, and it doesn't go well at all.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Blue Sonder AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005300
Comments: 58
Kudos: 1093
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	1. A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy this is from the Blue Sonder AU from @chewwypepsicola on Twitter..... I'm in love with this AU and I impulse wrote this at like 10 am because I couldn't get a scene out of my head. I've been thriving on nothing bout SBI found family content recently so uh...... Enjoy!

"Well, when an angel 'falls,' our wings turn dark, and then we get executed," Tubbo had told them one night.

Now, standing in front of a Hunter, wings white and glowing, they felt fear only for Tubbo. While the boy had initially been happy to see the angel, no one noticed due to the booming sound of the Hunter's voice.

" _ Where _ is Tubbo?" She seethed.

She wanted to take him. No one was going to let that happen.

Techno was the first to jump into action. "Phil! Take Tubbo and run! We'll hold her off as much as possible!"

Phil nodded, scooping Tubbo up and running. This part of the forest was far too dense for proper flight, so he'd have to make it on foot until he reached a clearing. Tubbo tried to protest but was quickly caught up in the motions, watching with a horrified expression as Techno takes a lunge at Niki.

Techno knew he was outclassed; the Hunter's aura alone told him that, but he couldn't just back down. He gripped his sword, watching Phil grab Tubbo. The Hunter made a move to follow them, and he couldn't let that happen.  _ No, you don't _ , Techno thought, putting himself between the Hunter and Phil,  _ not today. _ Wilbur teleported up, throwing a swift kick at the Hunter's head, which she dodged, and teleported away before she could retaliate.  _ Tubbo will be fine. Phil knows this place better than anyone. They'll find somewhere safe. _

Niki resided to the fact that the demons around her won't let her through until she dealt with them. She had hoped to just peacefully get Tubbo and go, to keep a low profile, but for all she knew, Tubbo could be in  _ any _ sort of danger. She dodges a kick aimed at her head, and a sword swipe to her leg, then another thrown by a  _ full-grown _ demon--just how many were there!?

After a close call and a cut to the cheek from the demon with bright pink hair, she decided to set her sights on him. Crossbow loaded, she heads in.

He fiars well in hand to hand, dodging and reflecting, but Niki can tell he likes to keep a distance with that long sword of his. So she left him, crossbow poised and ready to fire. In the nearest opportunity she gets, Niki shoots him in the shoulder, and he yelps in pain. The teleporting demon got a little too close for comfort, and Niki grabs him by the collar of his jacket and slams him down on his teammate, knocking both to the ground. He teleports away again immediately, letting his teammate get up quickly, but not fast enough.

Before he could even have properly gotten off the ground, Niki had turned Techno's blade against him, plunging it through his abdomen. A shrill, heartbreaking cry of his name,  _ Techno _ , rings from the forest. Tubbo.

Tubbo watches the fight over Phil's shoulder. It feels like forever but also over in a flash. His friends, his families are fighting, and he can't stop them. His eyes fill with horror as Niki slams Wilbur to the ground, and tears fill his eyes as she stabs Techno.

" _ TECHNO _ ! NO!" He screams, and Phil whips around to see his son fall the ground. "NIKI NO!" Tubbo cries, and Phil has changed directions in a flash. He nearly throws Tubbo down, trying to get to his kids.

Techno stumbles to the ground, blood quickly beginning to pool under him. The Hunter jumps back, ready to attack or defend, but falters. Wilbur teleported to his side, only looking panicked for a second before moving to put pressure on the wound. Techno grabs him, his grip tight but shaking.

"Wil,  _ no,  _ I'll burn you--"

"I don't care." And Wilbur presses the cloth from around his waist to Techno's abdomen. A distinct sizzling sound fills the air, but Wil doesn't show his pain apart from tears pricking his eyes.

"Techno!" Tommy screams, running over and siding on the dirt. His voice cracks, eyes filled with tears.

Just then, Phil and Tubbo break through the trees, running towards Techno.

"Let me--it won't hurt me," Tubbo begs at Wilbur, so the switch places. Wilbur stands back, cradling his hands to his chest.

Phil falls to the floor, taking Techno in his arms. He cradles the demon and speaks softly before turning to Tommy and demanding certain things to be grabbed from the house. Tommy nods and runs inside without hesitation.

Niki is lost. She feels hurt. Tubbo looks so... upset, destroyed, about the demon lying on the ground. Techno. They call him Techno. And it's her fault he's hurt. She's been stunned since Tubbo broke through the trees. She takes a tentative step forward but is stopped dead in her tracks.

"Don't you  _ dare _ come near my family," the forest guardian says, with the kind of rage only a man who swore to never see a family,  _ his _ family, die in front of him again. He cradles Techno's head to his chest, and despite the tears falling down his cheeks, he expression sing nothing but the rage and loss of a thousand years. His wings are puffed and curl away from his back, looking terrifying and big, and Niki just hurt his kids.

"Phil, it-it won't stop," Tubbo says, and his voice shakes. Techno is unconscious now.

"No, no, it's okay," Phil says, and everything about his softens. "Tommy will be back soon; it'll be okay, it's okay." He says it to himself, he says it to Wilbur and Tubbo, he says it to Techno. "It'll be okay."

Tommy burst out of the house carrying various bottles, plants, and a small grinding bowl where he's already crushing up herbs and small fruits, mixing them with potions. Phil takes the bottles and presses a small, rectangular one to Techno's lips. He has to tilt it up so that the liquid falls into Techno's mouth and down his throat, but soon he's gasping for air and attempting to sit up, but Phil keeps his down. Tommy hands Phil the grinding stone, which is now filled with a deep green goo. Phil spreads it out thinly on Techno's forehead before taking a gentle grip on the arrow in his shoulder.

"I need to pull this out." And Techno only nods.

Once the arrow is out, Phil rubs more of the goo on the wound.

"Wilbur, give me your hands." And Wilbur does, despite the shaking. "Thank you for stepping up to help when Techno needed it," Phil says, in the way he always does when he praises his kids.

"I just didn't know if you would be coming back-"

"Always."

Niki watches Phil take care of the wounds, and she watches Wilbur comfort Tubbo, and she watches Tommy keep a close eye on her like the fate of everyone hinged on it. Which, to be fair, it did a minute ago, but now she's just stunned.

"Tubbo?" She asks, and the boy looks up at her. His cheeks are wet.

"Niki," he says.

There is a brief moment of silence between the two. Then Tubbo looks back down at his hands, covered in blood, but doing their best to save his friend. He doesn't look up again until Tommy had fetched bandages from the house, and Techno was all wrapped up. Until Tubbo knew he could pull his hands away, and everything would be alright.

Then he stands and looks at Niki. "Niki, uh, these are my friends. Since I got lost in the forest, they're the people who have been taking care of me."

Oh. Well... shit.


	2. Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Techno talk.  
> Phil's heart aches for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight my sister cried while proofreading this. Bon appetite
> 
> At first, I tried to write the Important Conversation happening in the kitchen but it wasn't working out so you get some domestic content instead. The chapter is very dialogue-heavy btw!

"Ugh j-won't you just  _ lay down _ for a little--"

"No. I'm bored."

"Phil will be very upset with you."

"Yeah, yeah." Despite the aching in his abdomen, Techno sat up in bed, resisting the urge to cradle his wound.

"Oh come on, Technoblade, it's just like old times! Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, and I hated 'old times.' That's why we left."

Wilbur laughs, and Techno cracks a smile.

"I'm sure you'll be fine in no time. Who knows what Phil has up his sleeve for stab wounds."

Techno hums. Phil has sent Wilbur and him off to get a bit of rest while he talked to the Hunter, who they learned was named Niki, in the kitchen. Techno had adamantly insisted on staying, but Phil had given a look that said "my word is final" and had ushered him off to bed. Phil could be such a dad sometimes, and while it was endearing, it can be annoying when all he wants to do is sit and be intimidating at the dining table while being at least  _ a little _ passive-aggressive towards the person who stabbed him. Oh well.

"Y'know, Techno, you may be getting a little rusty."

"Wh-- _ no, I'm not _ ," Techno defended. "Everyone was outclassed in the fight, and you know it!"

Wilbur shrugged and playfully rolled his eyes. "I dunno. Might've just been you."

Techno scoffed lightheartedly, falling back onto his pillow. A small, quiet kind of silence fell between the two demons. It was a silence that was usually reserved for long nights spent in Hell, nights where not much happened, and they were just alone with themselves.

"How's your head?" Techno asked.

"A little bit of a headache, but nothing too bad," Wilbur replied. He leaned forward and rubbed at his temples but gave Techno a reassuring smile.

"...and what about your hands? Can you still play?" Techno glanced at Wilbur. "Your guitar, I mean."

Wilbur made a small noise in acknowledgment and rubbed at his hands. Techno watched the gears turn in his head until the question clicked. "OH! Oh! No, no, they're.... they're okay. Whatever Phil rubbed on them seems to be doing the trick."

"Did you... know he had something like that? To reverse the damage?"

"No, I didn't."

Techno nodded. The unspoken statement was heard loud and clear, and Techno tucked it close to his heart. He and Wilbur had been in it together for such a long time; he probably would've bled out on Hell's floor a long time ago if it weren't for Wilbur.

Techno sat in the silence until he felt like he needed to fill it.

"All of you are so stupid."

"Oh, we're the stupid ones? How so?" Wilbur pokes.

"You're supposed to  _ keep fighting _ when someone gets stabbed, Wilbur."

"What? And just let you bleed out?"

"Yes!"

"That's quite stupid, I think."

"No, it's not! You could've gotten stabbed too, and then we'd have two people bleeding out. Tommy can only do so much, Wilbur."

"Alright, fine, but I wasn't just going to let you bleed out! I've put up with you  _ way _ too long for that."

The two chuckle.  _ I care about you. I wouldn't let you die. _ Conversations fade in and out. Occasionally they get quite in an attempt to hear the conversations happening in the kitchen, but it never got above a low murmur, except for Tommy's scattered comments.

Wilbur sighs. This was boring, and Techno's restlessness began to bleed into him. "Y'know, Technoblade, we're on the same wavelength-"

Techno chuckles, hearty and all in his chest. "Wavelength?"

"Wh-yeah! Wavelength! Look, you and I, we know how each other works. We're on the same wavelength."

Techno chuckles. "Sure."

"I'm really bored."

"I can tell."

Quiet rasping on the door catches the two demon's attention. They look over to see Tommy, uncharacteristically quiet. "Phil said to tell you he's done talking to Niki," he says.

"And?" Wilbur presses.

"And Tubbo's leaving with her."

"What?"

"Apparently, there's more angels down here, like Tubbo, who are fallen. Niki's been protecting them." Tommy tries to hide it, but there were tears in his eyes. "Apparently,  they're like his family or some stupid shit, and they've been looking for him."

"...When is he leaving?" Techno asked.

"Tomorrow. He's staying tonight to gather his stuff, say goodbyes and shit."

"Tommy..." Wilbur started, but Tommy straightened up and wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hand.

"No, stop. I'm fine. I don't need your sympathy or fuckin... Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Then Tommy turned and left the room.

Wilbur and Techno shared a look. Tubbo was leaving? And there were more angels down here? How far away? Would heaven send down more Hunters in search of them...? Would they find Phil's house instead?

"Alright, I'm done. Wilbur, I'm going to the kitchen."  _ Please help me. _

Wilbur nodded and slung one of Techno's arms over his shoulders. Techno hissed in pain and hobbled up, and the two slowly made their way to the kitchen. Tommy and Tubbo were nowhere to be found, and Phil was dragging his finger across a marked map. The way he spoke held a melancholy that almost felt familiar to Wilbur and Techno, but Niki didn't seem to notice. She was nodding along, tea long discarded on the edge of the table and growing cold.

"Alright, what's happening. Tommy said Tubbo was leaving?" Wil spoke up before Techno, stopping whatever snappy comment he was about to make.

Phil paused and looked at his boys, and his heart ached. "I told you to go rest," he said, but it was Techno's turn to give him a look that said, "I'm staying."

"And we did that," Techno pressed. "Now, what's happening with the Hunter?"

Phil pauses, and his wings sag a little. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "He's going back to live with Niki."

Techno collapses into a chair, sighing in both relief and pain. "How far away is that?" He asks, leaning forward to inspect the map.

"I hardly see how that's relevant-" Niki starts, but Techno cuts her off.

"It's relevant because what if Hunters go looking for you, and they find us instead, huh? I'm the first line of defense here, and if you haven't noticed, I got  _ stabbed _ .  It's  _ relevant _ because I need to know how much danger everyone in this house is in."

Phil puts a hand on Techno's shoulder, trying not to coo at the way Techno relaxes under his touch. "At least a three-day journey. We are hidden well here. Whoever comes looking will find plenty of things before they find us."

Techno's eye twitches, and he rests his back against the chair. Wilbur's presence looms behind him, and Techno will never admit how comforting it is to know that nothing will sneak up on him.

"We'll try to visit when possible," Niki says, and Techno regards here with a visceral kind of disdain.

"And how does Tubbo feel about this?" Wilbur asked.

"He... he seems like he missed his family," Phil says. And then the room is quiet.

"I suppose I should get going," Niki says, standing and brushing herself off. "I don't want to keep anyone any longer. I'll be back at noon tomorrow. Please pass along the message to Tubbo."

Phil nodded, and his grip on Techno's sleeve tightens.

Niki ducks her head, and then she leaves. A quiet, heavy feeling takes over the house after her departure.

"I'll... I'll go get the boys," Phil says. "It's getting late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKE PHIL A MAMA HEN PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU
> 
> Here are my notes for the next chapter:  
> -Phil ruffling Tubbo's hair and then giving it a lil kees  
> -Rat Push  
> -When there's a suffering to powerful to name  
> -Dadza
> 
> ;))))


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo talk.  
> Phil takes care of his boys.

The atmosphere around the table was tense. Tommy sat slumped in his chair, glaring daggers at Niki. Tubbo had just returned from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a small hand towel. Blood still stained the sides of the sink, but Phil would be more than willing to deal with that later.

As Tubbo sat down in his chair, his wings folded awkwardly, and he couldn't seem to get comfortable. Niki was about to correct his posture, but Phil beat her to it. He put out a gentle hand, catching Tubbo's attention, and quickly demonstrated with his own wings, which Tubbo copied. Phil smiled at him, a sort of fatherly look that didn't sit well in Niki's gut, and she adjusted her posture uncomfortably.

"Tommy, why don't you go fill in Techno and Wilbur?" Phil suggested, speaking lightly and even. Tommy complied with a little more aggression than necessary, pushing his chair back roughly and borderline stomping up the stairs.

Phil ignored the anxious glance Tubbo shot him in turn for focusing his attention on the angel. He addressed her differently than the kids, voices stern, clear cut, and to the point. She couldn't blame him. While Niki wasn't entirely sure about the nature of the relationship the demons and spirit had, she could tell it ran deep. Soon Tommy was back, asking for him and Tubbo to be excused from the table. Phil accepted.

Tommy and Tubbo sat in a small clearing, shielded from the sun by the shadow of an old willow tree. Tommy cast a nervous glance at his friend, who was quietly weaving together long pieces of grass.

"So... you're going with them?" Tommy asks.

Tubbo glances up from his work at Tommy. He smiles, muted and gracious and a little sad. "Well, yeah. They're like my family."

_ I thought we were like your family, _ Tommy thought bitterly. 

"So that'll be it, then?"

"What? No! I'll come visit, and we can hang out all the time!" Tubbo tossed away the grass, focusing on Tommy as the demon gave an irritated sigh.

"You saw what happened, Tubbo. They're angels,  _ Hunters _ . They're meant to kill people like me. Us."

Tubbo took a second to think. "I'm sure Niki won't - she's actually really nice!"

Tommy sat in silence, rubbing at his palm with his thumb. He drew his legs to his chest and sighed. "Tubbo...? What's your family like?"

"Well," Tubbo started, "There's Niki, Eret, and Fundy. Niki takes care of us all and protects us; Eret is blind, so he has a little trouble sometimes." Tubbo chuckles. "Fundy just kind of showed up one day and stuck around. They're a nice lot; they all take care of me and do their best to provide for each other. We're kind of on the run."

Tommy mulled over Tubbo's words. Tubbo leaned towards Tommy and tilted his head. "What about you? What was your family like before I came along?"

"I..." Tommy hesitated. "I don't remember much, really. I know I had people who cared about me. Once. I don't know who they are or where they are now, but I hope they're still out there."

Tubbo blinks. "What about Techno, Wilbur, and Phil?"

"...What?"

"They certainly care about you!" Tubbo laughs, mirroring Tommy's posture and resting his cheek on his arms. "I'm just saying; you can have multiple families in your life. It doesn't have to end with people you can't remember."

Tommy blinked at Tubbo, and his heart stuttered. He looked away quickly before Tubbo could see the tears gathering in his eyes. "Maybe, Tubbo."

The two fall into a silence, weighted down by unspoken pleas to stay and reluctant recallings of the past. Phil appears from between the trees, addressing the boys with a kind smile.

The two stand to greet Phil as he approaches. He ruffles Tubbo's hair and places a quick kiss on the top of his head, which makes Tubbo squint his eyes shut, stick out his tongue, and push Phil's face away. Phil laughs at the gesture, backing off a step.

"Why don't you head back inside?" He asks, guiding Tubbo along with a gentle hand. He bounds off towards the house, wings fluttering softly.

Then, Phil turned to Tommy, who was standing stiff and his gaze cast downward. Phil only offered a clam hand to Tommy, which he regarded for a second, then took. Phil pulled him closer, wings instinctively shifting to block out the world. To block out the pain.

"It's hard saying goodbye to a member of your family," He says.

"Tubbos not-" Tommy tries to defend, but trials off. Phil was right, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Phil nods sadly, backing up slowly before turning. "I have something to show you," he says.

Tommy follows with slight hesitation, trailing behind Phil until they got to a much larger clearing with a massive tree in the middle. Handprints are pressed into the wood, and Tommy doesn't know why, but looking at it makes him sad.

"This is what's left of my people. My family," Phil says, tracing his fingers along the rough bark.

"Oh, Phil... I'm so sorry," Tommy says.

Phil nods. "I miss my wife the most. She was beautiful and radiant, and all I ever needed. She was the love of my life, and I was so excited to spend eternity with her."

Tommy watches Phil, unsure of what to say.

"All I can do now is remember them," Phil says, turning to Tommy. "And find myself more people to call my own."

Phil sighs, looking at his boy and the heartbreak in his eyes. "Sometimes, there's a suffering too powerful to name." He takes Tommy's arms in his hands. "Let yourself cry, but never suffer. Find strength in the people who care for you. Find comfort in the family you have left."

"Phil, I don't-" Tommy hesitates. Tubbo's words echo in his head. "What, are you my family now or something?"

Phil chuckles. "Only if you want me to be. I see you as my son, certainly, as well as Wilbur and Techno. You're all my boys."

Tommy glances away, unsure of what to say. He ducks his head slightly in recognition of Phil's words, letting him know they were heard. But he doesn't have a response yet. He doesn't think he will for a long time.

Phil, understanding, turns back towards the house. "Let's head home."

Tommy nods.  _ When did the house become home? _ He supposes it's been home for a while now.

When they arrive, everyone is waiting to welcome them at the table. Tubbo was quick to say hi, cutting Techno off as he murmured about something. Techno and Wilbur cast them a small wave. Tommy sat with the rest of the group as Phil disappeared into the kitchen.

He scrubbed down the sides of the sink, getting rid of the remnants of Techno's blood. It stung a little, but he wasn't about to ask Tubbo to do it for him. Soon, the house's atmosphere picked back up, and the kitchen was soon being filled with the sound of lively conversations trickling in from the other room.

The evening was a quiet kind of pleasant, the kind that comes with good food and the remembrance of more exciting days. Techno had even managed to doze a little on the couch while everyone else played a cardgame, speaking quietly not to wake him. Eventually, Techno woke up anyway and was very displeased about falling asleep but was quietly thankful for the rest.

Soon, Phil put everyone to sleep, hovering nervously over Techno, who hobbled up the stairs with Wilbur's help. He gives his boys kisses, some of whom refused passionately while others passively accepted the affections. Then, the house was quiet.

Phil lit a candle and wandered downstairs, taking a look at the map he had used when talking with Niki earlier that day. Two circles in dark red ink were scratched into the parchment, showing each of their residential locations. Phil's heart ached at how far away they were, knowing tomorrow would be tainted with the bittersweetness of helping Tubbo pack and sending him away. Sending him home? Back to his family, maybe. For better or worse, Phil had really hoped that he could've made a family for Tubbo instead.

All he could do now was remember. And pack up the map.

Everyone woke up late the next day. Phil was already out feeding the chickens when Tommy emerged from the house, probably looking for him. He gave a kiss to his favorite girl before heading inside to make breakfast.

Tubbo was sat at the table, sleep still clear in his eyes and wings droopy. Phil wishes he had gotten the chance to properly teach him to fly, but that was out of his control now. He made raspberry jam-filled doughnuts with the (slightly over-eager) help of Tommy and Tubbo. By the time they had finished baking, Techno and Wilbur found themselves seated at the table, with Techno slumped over with his face resting on the wood. Wilbur was making good fun of him, and Phil had scolded him for not staying in bed, but they all knew Techno wouldn't listen. At least Wilbur was keeping him in check.

Phil glanced outside at the sun. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news," he says, "but we should really get you packed, Tubbo."

"Oh! Right! Yes!" Tubbo scurried off, putting his plate in the sink and making a beeline for the room he and Tommy were staying in. The rest of the table fell silent.

"I'm going to go help," Phil says, standing and following Tubbo.

Sooner than anyone had hoped, Niki arrived at the house. Tubbo was packed, with something to remember everyone by. He had insisted he didn't need them. "I'll be visiting all the time, remember?" he had said.

It didn't stop the heartache.

The hardest thing was taking his hand off of Tubbo's back. Phil watched him give a hug to Tommy and get his hair ruffled by Wilbur and Techno, but he felt like if he took his hand off his boy, he'd be losing him. Eventually, he had to let Tubbo go with a small push as he ran towards Niki and gave her a tight hug.

He turned around and gave a big, brilliant, and oh so  _ Tubbo _ smile and waved.

"Bye, mate," Phil said, as his boy walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's is for this fic! I'll probably add more but in a different fic. For now, this is done! :D  
> Thank you all for being so sweet! Please tell me what lines hit the hardest this chapter, I love hearing them


End file.
